Wolves in the Water
by coffeeonthemoon
Summary: Clarke's mother died protecting her from the Fire Nation. Years after their attack on her tribe Clarke has settled into a routine until one day she discovers the Avatar. On her journey to master her element and help the Avatar save the world she will face many challenges. When the time comes will she be able to swallow her pride and resentment and work with the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

_I remember my first encounter with the Fire Nation. It was my best friend Well's birthday. All he wanted was to go penguin sledding and so my mother was packing provisions for the day trip. As we walked out of my igloo all smiles and laughter the sky started to snow black._

 _I remember holding my palm up to catch this new black snowflake. Snowflakes had always been white! As I studied it I felt my mother push me behind her. Finally, my attention broke away from this different snowflake and I heard the distant screams._

 _The Fire Nation had come for a water bender I later found out. My mother and I were the only water benders I knew of in our tribe. Quickly she bent down to my level and she stared at me so intensely I wanted to cry._

 _"_ _Clarke." She said as she caressed my face. "You and Wells must go."_

 _"_ _Go?" I cried. Mother had never let me and Wells go anywhere alone! We weren't old enough._

 _She gave me a watery smile "Just for a few days, then you both can come back."_

 _"_ _What about you?"_

 _That's when she pulled me in for one last desperate hug. "Your father is on his way home. Clarke, I need you to promise me something."_

 _I nodded. I would have promised my mother anything. "There will come a time when your resolve will be tested, do not let the actions of one sow hatred in your heart."_

 _At that age, I didn't understand what that meant I was too young and naive, but her words echoed in my head years later._

 _My mother wiped a tear away from my cheek "Do you understand Clarke?"_

 _"_ _Yes," I mumbled. I understood something bad was happening if she would send Wells and me out by ourselves._

 _She kissed me on the forehead and then took one last look at my face "May we meet again."_

 _With that, she looked to Wells and said "Go, take care of each other."_

 _Fear wasn't an emotion I was used to. My whole life I was surrounded by people who loved me and I loved them back. My days were filled with snowball fights and practicing water bending. Yet fear had made itself known that day and burrowed its way into my heart with no signs of leaving._

The banished Prince was everything you expected him to be. He stood strong with his muscular frame and his brown eyes looked black when he fired at us. His hair was no longer pulled up into an uncomfortable knot, his curls were now unleashed. _That must be some form of irony to know your enemy so well you notice his hairstyle change. Then again, I always thought half of his attitude derived from his uncomfortable hairstyle._

Bellamy Blake was something of an enigma. He was the first Fire Nation I had met since the attack on my tribe. After Wells and I returned home we found the tribe in tatters. My mother was gone—killed for hiding the last water bender. My father and his men came home not long after that, and then left soon after to fight the Fire Nation. For three years Wells and I stayed there and helped rebuild and slowly our wounds started to heal.

Until one day when we were out fishing, I noticed something glowing in the water. Imagine our surprise when we found a bald boy no older than twelve encircled in ice. After that day, my life changed forever. _Avatar_. That was a word whispered among campfires as a prayer. People said the Avatar would save us all and I intended to help.

The Avatar had a name, Finn. It was such a surreal moment when this boy from ice gave Wells and I a toothy grin. When we told him what year it was he became sad but soon enough he bounced back and ranted on how he would fix everything. Being fifteen I looked at him and saw a child, but the way he spoke sparked something in me that had been gone for a long while. _Hope_.

I came back to the moment when my body took over and I leaped back so the fire whip wouldn't hit me. I glared at Bellamy as he advanced with a smirk.

"Distractions get you killed." He shouted as he stalked closer.

Fear. I should fear this man and yet I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. _Distract him_. That was my job while Wells and Finn boarded his ship and 'borrowed' water bending scrolls.

With a flick of my wrist, I sent a whip at water directed at his gut that made him pause in his advance. "Scared of getting wet Bellamy?" I called out.

His answering wolfish grin had me running. I took off running through the woods and only stopped behind a tree to catch my breath. The crunching of leaves could be heard coming and up and I smirked to myself. When I heard him come close enough I whirled out from behind the tree and with a smooth arc had ice daggers blazing towards him.

I caught him off guard, that's the only reason I could pin him to the tree with the ice daggers. Every other time I've tried this move his fire always melted them before they could make contact. Just for safety, I froze his hand and feet to the trunk. Even with his bending, I would have a few minutes before he could burn through that.

He struggled for a few moments and then consenting to defeat he clenched his jaw and met my glare.

"Comfortable?" I asked as I leaned back on the tree across from him.

From gritted teeth, he replied, "No, how about you let me out, Princess?"

I stood up straight at the nickname. My fists bunched at my sides without my consent. For a year now he and I had fought multiple times. Sometimes without bending, others with our barbs but that nickname always caused me to act irrationally. It was our sixth encounter when he first tried it out. His thick head of his had put the puzzle together. A young water bender from the southern water tribe traveling with the Avatar. The water bender who was supposed to be in her late thirties and deceased. The first time he uttered the word I had gone still now it caused flames to build up inside me.

I stalked closer to him "You would think a banished Prince wouldn't just give titles away."

His jaw clenched again and I smirked in victory. Bellamy had his demons too, ones I couldn't bring myself to care about.

As fast as the anger rose it went away when I heard the whistle on the wind. Bellamy's brow rose and I gave him one last look before I stalked off.

"Wait!" he yelled, "What was the point of this?"

I smirked over my shoulder memorizing the image of him pinned to the tree. I laughed as I shook my head and started running.

I patted Appa as I walked into our camp for the night. Wells and Finn were huddled around the fire, the latter one rotating sticks of meat on the fire. They both looked up as I sat across from them happily taking in the warmth of the fire. Before I could ask Finn gave me a toothy smile and waved around a scroll. I stared at it and beamed. "Any trouble getting it?" I asked as Finn passed me the scroll.

Wells boasted "Nothing we strong men couldn't handle."

I rolled my eyes and sent a small whip of water to his head. "Owe! Clarke water backhanding is so not fair! We talked about this."

"Sorry." I quipped hiding my smile.

The boys starting bickering over when using bending was fair while I unrolled the scroll. My eyes glossed overtaking in the new stances. My mother had taught me all she could before she died but even then, it was nothing this advanced. These moves were _incredible_. If I could master these and taught Finn this would help in our battle against the Fire Lord.

Finn asked quietly "Was it worth is Clarke?"

I looked up from the scroll with a huge grin "It was worth it."

Months passed as I grew more impatient. How was I supposed to teach the Avatar if I couldn't even get the stances correct? After the third week, Finn stopped asking if I was ready to teach him. When I first looked at the stances I knew it would be challenging but this? This was impossible!

In a bout of frustration, the water in the river rose around me and froze into small ice snowflakes. I paused looking at them, just like the ones from home. Missing home came and passed many times so far, this year but now I ached for it. I just wanted to wake up and teach the little kids something new and take them penguin sledding. Instead, I was somewhere on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom in a river down to my underclothes on the brink of tears. _I was failing_.

When Finn emerged from that ice cube I vowed to help the Avatar to restore peace. While I wish I could say the idea wholly appealed to me because it was the right thing to do, a small part of my mind whispered how I could avenge my mother's death. Almost a year and a half later I was no closer to that goal. Finn had already learned the basics of water bending and he was counting on me to continue his training.

A month ago, he mentioned that maybe he should start his earth bending training—just until I mastered these new moves. I knew what he was doing. Finn was too nice to mention how I was failing, but the three of us knew I was. If I didn't master them soon we would have to search for another water bender.

Deep in my melancholy thoughts, I hadn't heard the crunching of leaves, and how the woods had gone quiet until it was too late. The last thing I remembered before my eyes closed was the small ice snowflakes falling around me as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since I woke up chained to the floor my head throbbing from the hit. My hands were free but water had yet to come close to me. _Good thinking on their part_. I recognized the dark metal room as a Fire Nation ship. I had been on one of their ships before to save Finn. With no recollection of how long I was out I chastised myself for being caught unawares. I'm better than that. _I must be better than that._ Finally, on the evening of the third day as I watched the sun dip down through the thin square window the door opened and a group of guards walked in.

"Up." The tallest one in the center said in a gruff voice.

I almost didn't want to move just out of spite but I needed to know what they wanted from me. Sitting here scolding myself wouldn't help anyone. So, with all the energy I could muster I rose onto my feet trying not to sway from the lack of food and water.

The guard grabbed my arm and yanked me forward until his face was in mine. His rank breath pelted my face as he spoke slowly as if I was slow "Best behavior and you'll be fed."

Two lefts and one right later the guards were pushing me up a flight of stairs. My eyes watered as they adjusted to the brightness of the dim sun. For the first time in a long while a sliver of fear entered my mind. _Ocean_. As far as I could see the ocean surrounded us. How far had we gone? In the darkness of my cell I hoped that Finn and Wells would find me easily but with no land in sight that hope was fleeting. With another rough grab, the guard half pushed me into another room.

 _You have got to be kidding me._ The room was lit up by fire lanterns and in the middle a table laden with food was occupied by Bellamy and an older man. The older man looked to be in his late fifties with his black hair greying. He was fit even in his older age, he was probably a warrior back in the day. Bellamy continued eating without even glancing in my direction while the older man rose from his seat and with a wave of his hand said "Please, join us in our feast Sifu Clarke."

I almost snorted over that title. Some teacher I am getting caught by our sworn enemy. _Lesson one Finn, don't do that_. With no other choice, I walked over to the pillow and sat down chains and all. The older man gave me a small smile as he sat down. His smile unnerved me, not once had a Fire Nation smiled at me without an attack following it.

I risked a glance at Bellamy who seemed very interested in his bowl of noodles. I could feel the anger inside of me rising. How dare he capture me, keep me locked away for three days and then not acknowledge my presence.

"Don't mind my nephew, he collects enemies at every port but he's never had to dine with one before." His _Uncle_ laughed.

"Uncle." Bellamy seethed and finally lifted his head.

I stayed silent as I watched them silently communicate with their eyes. His Uncle let out a bellowing laugh and motioned to the food. "You must be starving, have whatever you like."

The food looked and smelled delicious but I found myself hesitant to accept their food. "Maybe some tea first? I'll be right back." His Uncle stood up and went to the other side of the room and rummaged through the cabinet.

My gaze rose from the food to glare at Bellamy who glared right back. "You need to eat something." He gritted out as if the words pained him to say.

I scoffed "Oh as if _you_ care."

He muttered something under his breath as his Uncle sat back down. As if he couldn't feel the tension in the room he set to making the tea. "My nephews favorite." He commented as he warmed the water. _Water_. This could be my chance, I could take them both out and escape. Then again with little to no energy I'm not sure how long I could water bend to stay afloat in the ocean.

With that thought discarded I accepted the cup of tea his Uncle held out for me and took a tentative sip. Poisoning wasn't their style, right?

Without thinking I blurted in surprise "Jasmine."

His Uncle gave me another warm smile as Bellamy gave me a look I couldn't decipher. The spirits surely must be messing with me at this point. My mother's favorite tea was Jasmine. Living in the southern water tribe didn't allow for a lot of variety but one time my father brought it back from one of his trips. She fell in love with it and he always brought more each time he came back.

My hand curled around the betrothal necklace tied around my wrist. When I first found it after the attack I wore it around my neck, but I was too grown for that now. "Tell me what you want from me." I demanded.

"You're a trap for the Avatar." Bellamy stated.

I figured but it was nice to hear the conformation. "Your obsession with a young boy continues to fascinate me Bellamy." I quipped as I filled myself a bowl of soup. If I was a lure I needed my strength to fight when Wells and Finn came for me.

The flames in the torches rose in an instant as his Uncle commented. "Sharing tea with absolute strangers is one of life's true delights."

I laughed just to bother Bellamy more and wasn't disappointed when he glared at me for the rest of the meal. His Uncle was another enigma was his whole family set on confusing me? The image I have of the Fire Nation was encouraged with my encounters with Bellamy but his Uncle has been nothing but kind and warm so far.

Wells and Finn came to my rescue a day later. In the cover of darkness, they quickly took out the guards surrounding my cell and had me out of there before anyone noticed. _It was almost too easy_. We flew for another day until finally we spotted land. Appa plopped down and fell asleep instantly. I patted him as I slid down. He deserved all the sleep he could get.

As Finn started the fire I walked over to help Wells unpack the food. "Am I crazy or was that escape too easy?"

"You're crazy." He joked until he saw the serious expression on my face. With a nudge to my shoulder he said more seriously "Finn and I took out ten guards, so I wouldn't call it easy but…"

I gave him a small smile "But nothing you strong men couldn't handle?"

"Exactly." He laughed.

Two months passed without any more complications. My days were spent by any source of water I could find practicing the moves on the scroll. Theoretically the move I was attempting should allow me to freeze my opponent in an ice dome. Or in my case a very unlucky flower that Wells picked for me when he saw my frustration grow. _"Maybe you need something physical to focus on."_ He shrugged. So far, all I've done is soak the flower until it turned brown from too much watering.

Another sigh left me as I sat down tired—defeated. I glared at the flower as if I could blame my failure on it.

"Clarke!" Finn's joyful voice floated next to me. I glanced up as he hovered on his air sphere. _Showoff_.

He gave me a big smile "Appa is all packed its time!"

Today we travel to the Earth Kingdom to search for a capable earth bender. Just another reminder of my failure. I gave Finn a weak smile "Great. Let's go."

Growing up in a small tribe brought upon a shock to my system when I first saw a large city over a year ago. I remember thinking about how many _people_ there were. Some of them shouting others laughing, but all of them going about their day like all this noise was normal. We didn't stop in cities often—we usually stuck to the outskirts—but we needed to restock our supplies and of course find a teacher for Finn.

I smiled as we walked into the market place. This hustle used to frighten me, I always thought I would get lost so easy. Now I loved the city, when all this is over going back to my small tribe might be harder than I thought. I longed for home, usually at night when the boys had gone to sleep and I was left to my own thoughts, but there was something about the mass of people living in the city. Here I wouldn't be a water bender who got her mother killed. I wouldn't be the one-day Chief of the tribe. Here I could just be Clarke.

In a bout of excitement, I swung my arms around Finn's and Well's shoulders "Food or supplies first?"

Finn smiled "We know what Wells wants."

Wells grumbled "Hey! Food is the backbone of this operation."

My brow furrowed "Isn't bending the—"

Wells cut me off with a wave of his hand "Yeah, yeah."

For the first time in a while I laughed freely. Maybe taking a break from teaching Finn would be good. Most nights I passed out from exhaustion after pushing myself all day trying to get the moves down. I just needed a small break that's all, I would get these moves down. If I didn't…well I would _. I had to._


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick bit to eat from a local stall the boys and I split up. They left to go search for an earth bender while I was tasked with resupplying and finding a place to sleep tonight. It was nice to have a few moments to myself—well alone if you didn't count all the strangers around me. The last time I was completely alone was on Bellamy's ship, an experience I wouldn't recommend for anyone.

After stocking up on more cabbage and rice with a few extras thrown in I found an inn with an open room. Usually, we made the trek back to Appa but if the boys didn't find an earth bender today we would have to start early again tomorrow. I waited in the city center as I watched the sun dwindle down. Finally, after ages with the pain in my feet, a sign of how long I waited for Wells and Finn were walking towards me with smiles.

"Any luck?" I asked as they each took a bag from me.

Finn smiled wider and leaned in "Word is an earth bender works at the Pao Family Tea House."

"That's great news, Finn!" I exclaimed, "I found us a place to stay we should get some rest so we can look for the tea shop early tomorrow."

Again, this seemed too easy. Finding an earth bender in under ten hours when we just happen to need one? Maybe luck was on our side for once.

"Welcome to Pao Tea House, what can I get ya?" The brunette drawled sounding bored.

 _Someone doesn't enjoy her job_. I sat up straighter and plastered a friendly smile on my face "Jasmine tea and Jook if you have any."

The girl just nodded and walked off. Her hair was styled in a tight updo that wasn't the traditional style around here. Perhaps like Bellamy, that hairstyle caused her sour attitude. When she came back with three bowls of Jook and our tea I smacked Wells light on the head to wake him up from his drool fest on the table.

"Ow! Clarke, we—" he stopped complaining when he saw the food and dug in.

I shook my head as I looked at Finn "So did your source tell you what this earth bender looked like?" I asked quietly.

He gave me his famous toothy smile "You already met her."

My sleep-ridden brain took a moment to catch up and when it did my brows furrowed "Our waitress?" I hissed.

Finn leaned forward "You should be happy Clarke she reminds me of you."

My mouth opened in surprise "I am nothing like her!" I declared.

Finn laughed and shrugged his shoulders as Wells chimed in "We all can't be the fun people of the group Clarke. With her in the group that would even us out."

I scoffed and grumbled, "I can be fun." _I could be, just not when the world was depending on the avatar to master all the elements including mine that I couldn't even master. Anyone would become a tad more responsible with that hanging on their shoulders. I was a fun person otherwise._

"Whatever," I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture "How are you two clowns going to get her to join our group?"

Finn shrugged "I guess we will just ask."

 _Oh boy._

She stared blankly at all of us for a few seconds before she bent over laughing. The alleyway we had stepped into for privacy was now echoing with her laughter. I looked at Wells and Finn and was met with the same confused expression that was on my face. As her laughter continued I wondered if we just tried to recruit a crazy person. Finally, she stood straight and wiped a few tears that appeared from her laughter and looked at us again.

"So you're telling me that twinkle toes here," she motioned at Finn "Is the long lost avatar?"

I bristled at the nickname she gave to Finn as he calmly stated "Yes, Clarke is teaching me water bending while Wells is—well he helps in a lot of ways."

I snorted at that. Poor Wells.

Her eyes roamed over us until she let out a soft sigh. "Alright, I'll join this rag tag group. Not like working at a tea house is as exciting as helping the avatar save the world and all that."

Finn smiled "Great! Welcome to the group Raven."

The earth bender was snarky. I would have to admit it was nice to have another girl in the group—even if she acted more like Wells and Finn. The first two weeks Raven and I couldn't stand one another. Once she pegged me as sugar queen I didn't talk to her for three whole days. But after a small run in with bandits and we saved one another a truce was called. I guess her snarky humor wasn't that awful.

A month passed since Raven had joined the group and Finn was learning faster than she thought he would. It was just past noon as they went off to practice so I decided to go find a river and try again with the water bending moves.

Two hours later with my teeth gritted I stared at the cabbage. _Come on just freeze._ If my element had been fire I'm sure the cabbage would have been dust with the glare I was giving it. Just as I was about to call it a day and head back to camp I felt _it_. Slowly the ice crept over the cabbage until it was fully frozen.

I stared at the now frozen cabbage in shock. Afraid that if I even moved a muscle it would unfreeze I just stared at it. I did it! After months of trying to freeze something fully in an ice bowl—which theoretically sounds so easy, I did it!

Finally, I let my arms fall and the cabbage stayed frozen. I let out a loud yelp and jumped in the air from my excitement. "I did it!" I screamed to the air around me. "I did it! I did it!" I chanted as the birds in the surrounding forest flew off from my loud intrusion.

A laugh escaped me as I slunk down to my knees exhausted from training for so long. With a beaming smile on my face, I watched as finally, the ice started to melt around the cabbage "I finally did it." I whispered to myself as I mindlessly rubbed my mother's betrothal necklace on my wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

**_-Bellamy-_**

The endless sloshing of waves crashing into the ship just fueled my brimming aggravation. Ever since that water bender escaped in the cover of night I had been chasing ghosts. How can a group traveling on a flying bison stay under the radar so well?

With my fists clenched on the railing, I tried to calm my breathing. After months of nothing, word came in just yesterday of a sighting of the flying bison on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. If only this ship would go faster, we needed to dock and start the search on foot before they were able to move again.

"Such troubles your face shows nephew." My Uncle stated as he stood next to me.

"Soon enough it will be gone, Uncle. The avatar won't escape this time." Those words had become my mantra. Like a prayer, I would whisper at night. _The avatar won't escape._ How often can one say something like that and fail to make it true before it becomes a lie?

"Destiny is a funny thing, Prince Bellamy."

My eyes glanced over to his form "Uncle?" I questioned.

That special smile appeared on his face when he was about to say something that would leave my head reeling for days trying to figure it out. Softly he said "There are reasons each of us are born. We have to find those reasons, Bellamy."

My brow furrowed as I looked back out to the sea. Find those reasons? "I have." I gritted out. "My destiny is to restore my honor Uncle."

He didn't reply instead he just nodded once and left me staring out at the ruthless sea.

 _Honor_. I was so close to having it, I couldn't give up now. The avatar was out there and I _would_ find him. _I had to._

 ** _-Clarke-_**

As we sat around the fire waiting for the meat to cook I looked up at the moon savoring in its power. "We've been here for three nights we should head out soon," I said to the group.

The brow Raven rose was the only indication that she was listening as she continued to whittle something. Wells was solely focused on the food as Finn was whispering to Appa. I sighed, honestly it sometimes felt like I was the mother hen of the group.

"Did you guys hear me?" I asked.

Finn's head popped up "What? Oh yeah moving camp sure, sure in a few days. I almost have this move down I don't want to stunt my progress."

I gritted my teeth. A few more days? Never have we stayed in one spot for more than three nights. When you're being hunted by a disgraced Prince out fighting for his 'honor' you tend to move around a lot.

"Finn, I don't think that's the smartest move," I said calmly.

He sighed "Clarke stop worrying, we haven't seen Bellamy in months. Two more nights here won't be that big of a deal."

I looked at the others hoping one of them would agree with me but Wells was now stuffing his face and Raven's brow had dropped back down. _Lovely_. Ever since they broke me out things had been going smoothly for us, I had a gut feeling our luck was finally running out.

The scream cracked through the air breaking my concentration. I had wandered off to the river at the first signs of dawn to work off some of the lingering aggravation I had from the disappointing choice to stay put. With a glance at the sun, it was now past noon. As another scream reached me I took off running in just my sarashi with a quick swipe at the ground to pick up my water skin. A few branches left scratches on my arms as I pushed myself to run faster, practicing for so long left me exhausted but that scream had sounded like Raven.

Breaking through the cover of trees to our camp ground I was greeted with five Fire Nation guards and Prince Bellamy surrounding my friends. Bellamy must have caught them unawares to capture all of them. Wells eyes met mine as Bellamy was asking them where the water bender was. _Behind you idiot_.

Silently I crept back to the trees crouching down as my breaths came out in huffs. _Spirits I was tired_. As Bellamy walked back and forth in front of my friends I willed my heart to calm down and for my head to start formulating a plan. _Think Clarke think._

The guards would be easy to take down with a few water whips but Bellamy was another story. As soon as one guard went down he would be on the offensive. With one last deep breath, I stood up and uncorked my water skin now strapped to my hip.

With the element of surprise, I broke out from the trees with a water whip taking out four of the guards. Bellamy immediately turned around and lashed out. Fumbling I shot out an ice disk to dispatch the last guard. Bellamy's fire lashed at my skin and I grunted as I got up. Wells was out of his restraints and was working on Finn and Ravens. _Just keep him distracted._

"Is that all you have?" I taunted as I sent ice daggers his way. Bellamy easily deflected them with a shield of fire.

He ran for me while sending bouts of fire. I jumped to the side just nearly missing one and quickly brought up my own shield of water. His attacks didn't stop and he was nearly a foot away now. I risked a glance at my friends and Finn was finally free. I smiled as a blast of air from Finn had Bellamy landing face first into the dirt.

Quickly I ran towards him and as Wells threw the rope to Finn. Bellamy grunted as Finn tied his hands behind his back. Both Wells and Finn had to lift him up. Bellamy's gaze was scorching as I smirked at him.

"Hello again." I laughed as the adrenaline left my exhausted form.

His lips formed a hard line as he swept his gaze over all of us.

Raven picked at her nails looking bored as ever as she asked, "So what do we do with sparky here?"

"I say we leave him here," Wells said

I looked at Bellamy again as Finn spoke "Well," he shrugged "If we just leave him that would just give him the opportunity to come after us again, right Clarke?" Finn looked at me.

I sighed. He had a solid point. After months of running from Bellamy, we finally caught him instead. Having one less thing to worry about would make it easier to sleep at night. "Finn's right." I acknowledged.

Well's jaw opened "Clarke! You can't be serious he's the enemy!"

"Twinkle toes and sugar queen are right Wells, what's that old saying about enemies and friends?"

"This is will end badly." He grumbled but conceded.

"Great," I stated as my gaze once again locked onto Bellamy's raging one. "We will have to take shifts guarding him—I'll go second I need some sleep."

The last thing my brain conjured up before I passed out was the fiery rage that was Bellamy's gaze. _Living with the enemy, what could go wrong_.

The stars greeted me as I blinked back the lingering sleepiness. They had let me sleep longer than I expected unless perhaps my friends somehow got themselves killed in the short time I was out of commission. I sat up and was relieved when I saw them all huddled around the fire. All of them were laughing—well besides Bellamy as expected. He was stoic as ever with an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at the fire.

I stretched as I stood up smiling when I saw the rest of my clothes laid next to me. Whoever went and got them was a lifesaver.

"Clarke!" Wells motioned me over. When I sat down at the fire and rose my brow in question he nudged Finn. "Show Clarke your new trick!"

A slight red tint came over Finn's face but he complied. I watched as a group of small rocks formed a spinning ring in the air. For a master earth bender that was nothing but this showed that Finn was gaining control over the element.

"That's amazing Finn!" I complimented as I filled a cup with water to sip on.

He grinned at me and then the mood quickly grew somber at his question "How are those moves coming along Clarke?"

I swallowed my drink and fought the scowl forming on my face. Instead, I gave a small smile to them and said "Okay, I—I did one of the forms a couple days ago but I haven't been able to recreate it." _When did mere hours ago turn into days Clarke?_

All their faces deflated just a degree and inside I felt the shame of failure rising. "That's great to hear Clarke," Finn commented

"Yeah Clarke, you work too hard." Wells chimed in.

Evidently not hard enough. My jaw clenched annoyed we were having a conversation about my weaknesses with Bellamy sitting right there pointedly not looking at us. I bet he was loving this.

With a small calming breath, I plastered on that small smile "Yeah thanks, guys, anyways did I sleep through dinner or did Wells eat it all again?"

Their laughs surrounded the camp and I looked to Bellamy and found him staring right back at me with a small smirk upon his lips.

The next day as the sun was just peaking over the hills we were packing up Appa. After my insistence that we finally move camp in case Bellamy's guards came looking for him everyone nodded in agreement. Once in the air, I smiled as the wind blew past us. "Where to now Finn?" Raven asked.

"First we fly to Omashu to pick up more supplies and then I have something I want to show you guys."

Finn and Raven waited ahead as Wells looked me over and then back at Bellamy who was brooding by the fire. "You sure you'll be okay with _him_?"

I sighed "For the hundredth time _yes_ Wells. How many times have I taken him down when his hands were unbound?"

"Too many times." He mumbled

I gave him a soft smile "This isn't like the ship, this time he's _my_ prisoner. Go on, the quicker you leave the faster you'll be back."

"Right." He enveloped me in a quick hug and with the parting words of "Be safe." He left to catch up with the others.

Steeling myself I turned around and gave the banished Prince a once over. _This should be an interesting night._

With one last log added to the fire, I wiped my hands off and sat a safe distance away from Bellamy. His hands were still tied together, but he was a powerful bender it was smart to exert caution. The sun dipped down and soon the moon was in its full glory. Finn and the gang were hoping to be back before sundown but I knew they would lose track of time. They deserve to relax a little even if it leaves me to babysit Fire Lord Jr. After two hours that included some tea and a passable meal the silence continued. Not that I wanted to have a conversation with him it was just odd not having the others around to talk to.

His voice broke the silence in a raspy whisper. "You've never mentioned it."

"Mention what?"

"The scar." How he mentions it with such venom makes me look at him.

The fire brightened his face allowing my eyes to explore. His face was littered with freckles but the scar was noticeable on his left eye. It was now a light pink meaning it wasn't that old but it was old enough to be healed.

I shrugged "We've all heard the rumors."

"They're true."

Silence envelopes us again. As he stares into the fire I find myself puzzled why was he even telling me this? After almost two years of hunting us down why admit something so personal to your enemy? With a light shake to my head I turn to look back at the fire and after some time I admit "I couldn't imagine."

His head whips up as if he was surprised to hear me speak as if we weren't conversing before "Imagine what?"

I shrugged feeling his questioning gaze resting on me but unwilling to meet it "What it would be like to have my dad hurt me like that it's just—I just couldn't imagine it."

"Yeah." His voice is a soft timber now "I used to think that too."

Finally, I snuck a peak at him but Bellamy's gaze was back at the fire. I took in his scar again, surprisingly it never really stuck out to me. Before we met I was aware of it, and then every time our paths crossed it just seemed to be a part of him. For a father to do that to his own son though…what could possess him to harm him in that way?

The rumors said Bellamy brought dishonor upon himself but if having honor meant scarring your son like that—why would Bellamy seek it? Why would anyone? Bellamy was always an enigma and this confession just brought up more questions that I would most likely never have answers to.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke with a jolt and a quiet reprimand at myself for falling asleep when I was supposed to be watching our prisoner. Thankfully Bellamy was on the other side of the now dead fire and his chest was rising and falling evenly. He's asleep, that was a close one. I didn't remember dozing off but I was hoping I passed out after he fell asleep.

With a quick stretch of my limbs, I rose and sifted through one of our packs to make some tea. The sun was just starting to come up so the others should be on their way back. Once I filled the pot with water I added a few more sticks to restart the fire. This was least favorite task. I would gladly wash our clothes or cook but lighting fires always took me longer than it should. A water bender who has troubles lighting fires how ironic.

After a few frustrating minutes of trying to get just one spark of fire I sit back. I could just wait for them to get back Wells can get a fire started easily. With a determined sigh, I sat back up and tried again.

"You know I could light that." Bellamy's voice almost makes me jump. I looked over the useless stack of logs and stare at him. His eyes weren't open but I could see a smug smirk on his face.

I huffed "Yeah I don't think so, that would require a drop of trust."

His smirk grew wider "And you don't trust me?"

Finally, his eyes open and all I want to do is chuck this stupid stick and rock at his obnoxious face. With the calmest voice, I can muster I reply, "I don't need your help."

Bellamy is silent as he sits up and shrugs "Sure." His eyes roam over to the pot that held the tea leaves and water. "I hope it's jasmine, _I'm parched_."

Aggravation flares inside me as his eyes twinkle with mischief. Who does he think he is? I go back to rubbing the rock and stick praying for just one spark as I curse the fire bender in my head.

"The surprise was ruins?" Wells asks unimpressed. A small laugh escapes me as I playfully hit his shoulder as I slide down Appa. Finn seems a little disappointed in the reaction but I nudge him "This is pretty cool Finn, but what exactly is this place?"

That red tint is back on his face as he looks over the 'ruins' "It's the Western Air Temple, or what's left of it."

Oh. _Oh_. My eyes sweep over the walls finally noticing some indents where statues are carved into the walls. Finn continued speaking as Wells and Raven started unpacking our things. "I figured since we have company," he motioned to Bellamy who looked thoroughly unimpressed "This would be a good place to hide out for a while, I can continue my earth bending and there's an old fountain we can fill with water so you can practice those new moves."

Puzzled that Finn thought about all this it took me a minute to find my voice. "That was really smart of you Finn—still we shouldn't stay _too_ long."

He rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah not too long this time."

The Western Air Temple had _rooms_. I couldn't remember the last time I was able to sleep in a room by myself. Even back home I didn't really have my own room. It was a small comfort I appreciated as I rolled out my bed roll on the slab of rock. Bellamy was stored away in a room between Finns and mine but I don't plan on letting my guard down just yet. If he wanted to escape he would have to somehow get passed Finn, Wells, and me. Then Raven who insisted sleeping out where we landed with Appa. If he made it that far the only way out was by climbing down and risk falling to his death but, wouldn't I take the risk if I was in his place?

 _Focus._ I chanted to myself for the millionth time _._ Easier said than done. As I stared at the cabbage trying to recreate the ice dome it was becoming increasingly harder to maintain my focus. The sun was beating down through the pillars holding half this mountain up. Wells and Appa's snores were growing louder by the minute, while Finn and Raven grunted as they slung rocks at one another. _Focus._

"So, are you going to freeze the cabbage or what?" A very bothersome voice said off to my right. Bellamy had been watching me stare at the cabbage for over an hour now. I only risked a glance once when he first sat down and that was to glare at him.

I furrowed my brow and tried to block out everything and _everyone_.

"I looked at the scroll before you guys stole it, these moves can't be _that_ difficult."

My jaw clenched as a small layer of ice started to form over the cabbage. _Yes, that's it keep going_.

Bellamy's rough voice drawled on "Honestly you would think you've never learned a new move before."

Instantly all the progress I made was gone. Sharply I turned my head to stare him down "Will you be _quiet_!" I hissed.

His smug smile was back, he was toying with me and worse I was letting him get to me. His brow rose "You're trying to put a dome around the cabbage yes?"

I gave him a sharp nod too angry to care why he would want to know.

"Seems simple."

" _Simple_?" I grit out

His nonchalant shrug is what drives me to my feet and marching towards him without thinking. As I tower over him inches from his face I seethe "This is _nothing_ like fire bending, the whole point is to freeze my opponent without killing them. A fire bender wouldn't be able to pull off this move because your element would destroy it! That's all it's good for _destruction_!" My chest heaves as I take a step back and clench my fists so I don't do something reckless.

The smirk is gone from his face instead it's replaced with a thin line. Our eyes blaze as we stare each other down. I jolt when someone touches my shoulder it's Finn, his face is set with worry. "Everything okay Clarke?"

I look at him and then my eyes roam around. Raven is off to the side watching looking annoyed at the interruption. Wells was now sitting up awake with a small frown watching us. My outburst disturbed everyone. Why did I let him get under my skin? _Get yourself together Clarke._

"Maybe you should take a break yeah? You keep pushing yourself too far." Finn's voice is soft but all I hear is _failure, failure, failure._ With my eyes to the ground ashamed over my outburst I don't look up as I walk to my room.

 _"_ _You would think you've never learned a new move before."_ His words haunt me as I stare at the dark ceiling in my room. After my outburst, I sat in here and tried again to re-create the move. When it was time for dinner I told Raven I wasn't hungry, I know she didn't believe me but she let me be. He was right in a way. I think that's why his comment affected me so much.

After my mother died I was the only water bender left in my tribe. There was no one to teach me the new moves. My mother taught me the basics like the stances and such but she thought I would have years to learn. I thought so too.

It didn't help that everyone around me seemed so gifted at their own elements. Finn was picking up earth bending like that was the element he was born for. Raven who was at least a year younger than me was the best earth bender I've witnessed so far. _Bellamy_. He too was amazing if we weren't sworn enemies I could find myself admiring his bending. Fire and water are so different yet similar and he makes it look so _easy_.

Unlike them all, I was alone in this. There was no one to guide me on how to stand or move my arms. They all had teachers to guide them the right way, I only had myself and the small knowledge my mother gave me of my gift. Sometimes I don't think they realize how hard it is to learn your element alone. One wrong arc of my arms could be causing me not to get moves down and I would never know. Every new form I tried was all trial and error.

 _Maybe it just this one move that I can't get down._ With that in mind, I reach for my pack and look over the scroll again. There's one that would allow me to handle multiple water whips. That can't be too difficult, right? Wielding one was something I've been doing for years how hard could it be?

Turns out trying to wield more than one water whip at a time was rather difficult. My arms ached from pushing myself all night forgoing sleep. The fatigue I felt as I watched the sun rise was worth it though. I could now wield two water whips pretty consistently, not too shabby for one night of practice. With a groan, I rose from my bed roll instantly regretting that. Sleep was what I wanted but there was a pile of laundry I needed to tend to before we all choked on our own fumes.

Wells handed me a cup of tea as I sat down next to him. With a grateful smile, I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded "Yeah I'm okay."

I sat up straight when Bellamy sauntered out and sat across from us. Unlike me, he looked well rested his face held the same disinterested look as he added a log to the small fire. When did we decide to let his hands free? I gave a questioning glance to Wells and he shrugged "The only way of escape is down; his bending wouldn't be much help there."

I guess he had a small point. When we moved camp, we would just have to retie his hands. Deciding not to worry too much about it I took a sip of the tea and immediately spit it out. I was expecting the sweet taste of jasmine instead it tasted like burnt blubber.

Disgusted I held the cup out "What on earth is this?"

Wells laugh was loud and echoed around us Bellamy seemed to shrink into himself. I eyed them both as I sat the cup away from me, that was not tea.

Finally, with a few more hiccupping laughs Wells pointed at Bellamy "He made it this morning."

My brows rose in shock. _Poison_ was my first thought but that was quickly shot down considering we don't just carry poison around with us. When he came out I had thought he just woken up but I guess Fire Lord Jr has been awake for some time. Enough time to make some really awful tea.

"Uh," I was at a loss for words. Bellamy's stare was hard as he occupied himself with the fire. Does one apologize to their enemy for making disgusting tea or…? "Next time let me make it," I said decidedly with a slight laugh. _Unbelievable Bellamy can't make tea, one thing he doesn't excel at._

Washing laundry on zero sleep while your body already ached from a night of strenuous activity absolutely sucked. With one last arc of my arms, the last item was wrung out. Lovely, now I just have to find Wells so we can go back up and I can pass out. I stuffed everything into the sac and quickly walked back to Appa.

With a small pat, I called out "Wells! Let's go!"

After a few moments of silence, I grumbled and left the sac of clothes to search for him. He was supposed to stay close not wander off. There was a small tree line that led to a clearing, maybe he wanted to throw around his boomerang?

Wells was indeed on the field, but he wasn't alone. A tall lanky brunette had him on his knees as she sent out a shot of _blue_ fire at me. I barreled to the left avoiding it. My body protested my quick movements as I rose and sent ice daggers her way.

Her laugh sent chills down my spine as I hid behind a tree to have a moment to think. Who was she and how did she find us? More importantly how skilled was she that she could bend blue fire?

The only thing I could think of was to try to distract her enough to get to Wells and untie him, then I guess we just run for our lives. I was too weak to fight her on my own.

With a loud snap, the tree I was hiding behind split in two "Come out, come out water bender. Let's play." _She's absolutely bonkers_.

With a swift arc, I wielded the two water whips and made a run for Wells. The girl's smile was wide as she sent a swift kick of fire at me forcing me to duck. Another low shot of fire caught my arm and I cried out from the burn. I sent an ice disk out wildly as I reached Wells.

With a sharp tug, I undid his restraint and he instantly threw his boomerang that missed her by a mile. _Note to myself have Wells practice more_. "What now?" he asked in a rush.

My chest heaved as I held up a shield to block the next attack "We run."

Somehow, we made it to Appa. Somehow, I managed to deflect her attacks as we rose to the Air Temple. Finn, Raven, and Bellamy stood at the edge watching us as we swooped in. I jumped off Appa as he landed and said between breaths "We need to leave _now_."

Raven didn't ask any questions instead she set to packing up everything as Wells leaped down to help. I bent over and willed my heart to stop hammering in my chest. "What happened Clarke?" Finn's hand was on my shoulder.

I raised my head "Fire bender, she's very good and positively crazy."

Bellamy froze "Does she have brown hair, tall?"

My brows scrunched up "Yeah?" does he know crazy?

For an instant, I saw a splinter of fear on his face. _Oh no_. "Do you know her?" I pressed when he didn't say anything.

Bellamy looked down his eyes searching the cliff trying to find her, she would have to climb up but we didn't have much more time until she arrived. "She's my sister."

His what? _Of course_ , she would be related to him. All things awful come in pairs of twos.

"Well sorry to break up the family reunion but we need to get out of here."

I gave Finn a look that said tie him up and let's go as I climbed back onto Appa. As Finn worked on that our luck ran out as Ms. Crazy herself jumped onto the platform.

She smiled as Bellamy stiffened and I jumped back off Appa. When this is all over I deserve to sleep for days.

Her eyes roamed taking a head count as she said "Hello Zuzu."

 _I had to mentally remind myself now is not the time to laugh at your enemies' pet nickname_.

"Octavia." Bellamy grimaced "How did you find me?"

She circled us and I pushed Finn behind me "Oh it was rather easy once we found your scent where you were ambushed by these amateurs."

"What do you want?" Wells yelled out

"I'm here for Zuzu of course, father was upset to hear that he was captured so he sent me to free him."

I looked at Bellamy and he was frowning. Yeah, I wasn't buying the whole worried father bit either considering how notoriously cruel the Fire Lord is.

Steeling my resolve, I prepared to fight.


End file.
